minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Creeper Dimension
The Creeper Dimension is a mod that is pretty self-explanatory. The portal is made like a nether portal, but you use TNT instead of Obsidian. To light it, you need a Flint and Gunpowder (made by crafting flint and gunpowder, derp). The inside of the portal will turn green. When you enter, you will find tons of amazing things. Redlinks are coming soon. Every block you travel in the Creeper Dimension, you travel 16 blocks in the Overworld (2 blocks in the netherworld). Terrain The terrain is similar to the overworld's. There is only 1 biome, though. (Plains biome) TNT blocks replace normal blocks and have a 5% chance to drop TNT, while also dropping their normal counterparts. The chance raises by 10% for each level of Fortune. If you have Silk Touch, you will NOT get any TNT. Ores have TNT counterparts, but they won't appear. Structures There are some structures in this world, too. *Creeper Castle *Creeper Bombcraft *Creeper Unleasher Ore There are some new ores, too. There are five of them. They all come in iron-size veins, aside from Nuke Ore (veins only contain 2-4) and TNT Ore (coal-size veins) *TNT Ore (gives 1 TNT) Common as coal. *Gunpowder Ore (gives 4-5 Gunpowder) Common as iron. *Creeper Ore (spawns a creeper when mined) Common as iron, spawns in dense amounts at Creeper Castles. *Explosion Ore (explodes when you hit it) Rare as diamond, spawns in dense amounts at Creeper Castles. *Nuke Ore (gives a Nuke) Rarer than emerald ore. There are only 1-3 veins in every 9 chunks. Tools, Weapons, and Armor These weapons and sets of armor require a special crafting table, the Obsidian Crafting Table. If you try to craft them using a normal crafting table, it will explode once you pick up the crafted item and you will lose 10% of the items you were using to craft the item, and will not get the item you were trying to craft. The weapons and armor can be made with both gunpowder and TNT. (Gunpowder and TNT weapons/armor are seperate toolsets) They are crafted like any other tools, weapons, and armor, but with gunpowder and TNT, respectively. *Gunpowder tools (excludes hoe): When they mine a block, they create a size 2 explosion. This does not damage any mobs or players. *Gunpowder Hoe: When you till grass, it will cause a size 2 explosion that tills any grass it hits. *Gunpowder Sword: When it hits a mob, the mob will take 4 damage and will create a size 2 explosion will deal 4 damage to anything it hits. The explosion doesn't harm the environment or you. *Gunpowder armor: If you have the full set, you will create a size 2 explosion when hit by a mob. This does not damage you. *TNT stuff: Same as gunpowder stuff but size 4 explosions. (Creeper size) Gunpowder tools have 250 durability and are between stone and iron class. The armor all has 200 durability. TNT tools have 500 durability and are between iron and diamond class. The armor all has 400 durability. Mobs Nothing yet, except Creepers will spawn ten times as often and spawn during the day, and Charged Creepers can spawn with 3 times the spawn rate of creepers. Have fun with your creeper farms :) Boss: Creeper King! Mob Difficulty: Insane!! If you enter the Creeper Castle, the Creeper King will be in the final chamber! It has the power of the Wither, the agility of the Ender Dragon, and its HP, if the Ender Dragon's is 100 and the Wither's is 150, is 5000! However, the rewards can make you just as powerful... Here are the chances: 50% chance of spawning TNT x10. 30% chance of swawning TNT x20. 5% chance of spawning a Ruby TNT, and another 5% for the Sapphire/Topaz TNT to appear. 3% chance of spawning the most powerful TNT, the TrioNitroTrio. And an astounding 2% chance of spawning a King's Crown, the crown jewel of all Creepers, and the sacred goal for all Minecrafters! Category:Mods